Current on-demand services, such as fleet management systems employed for Taxi and limousine fleets, typically utilize onboard metering devices, radios, and cell phones to dispatch drivers and monitor fares. Such systems typically are not communicative to customers that are waiting for pickup. Furthermore, little information is tracked about individual fares. Moreover, conventional approaches rely on the customer making payment directly to the driver by credit card or cash.